Leather Boots
by alinaandalion
Summary: Nate is fascinated with Sophie's boots...


Nate is staring at her again. And, he is making no attempt at being subtle; it's gotten to the point that Hardison made a comment about how _some_ people should at least pretend to pay attention to the briefing he slaved over. Nate didn't take the hint. So, she waits until the team leaves to work on the preliminaries before she makes an effort to figure out what is on his mind.

He's fixing a fresh cup of coffee, so she walks over to the counter and lifts her body onto it. He sips his coffee and looks at her; she crosses her legs, drawing his eyes to the skin her skirt exposes.

He's fascinated by her boots. Tight leather that laces up her calves and stops only an inch below her knees. Paired with her incredibly short skirt, he doesn't think she's worn anything sexier. He's been trying to ignore exactly how much he wants to throw her onto the floor and have his way with her, but from the way she's staring at him, he gathers his efforts have been unsuccessful.

"Can I help you with something?" he asks, lifting his cup to his lips.

She smirks. "I was about to ask the same thing. Is there any reason you've been staring at me all morning?"

"I haven't been staring at you."

"Bullshit."

He licks his lips; lying has never worked on her. "Okay, maybe a little."

"A lot, actually." She's grinning. Damn her, she's enjoying this.

He sets his coffee cup down on the counter behind him and moves forward. He drags his hands up over her boots, fingers molding a little to the shape of her legs until he reaches skin at the back of her knees. He watches her the entire time, smiling a little when her eyes widen and she lets out a small gasp. He shifts his hands upwards and places them firmly on her hips. He pulls her forward. She dips her head down, trying for a kiss, but he turns his head a little. He wants the control this time around.

"Do you like driving me insane, Sophie?" he asks, his fingers sneaking under her blouse to touch her heated skin.

"Nate," she pleads, leaning forward, her chest heaving.

He kisses her, and she whimpers when he pulls a little on her bottom lip and traces the seam of her mouth with his tongue. His fingers find the zipper on the side of her skirt and pull it down; she lifts her hips on instinct so he can pull the fabric down over her legs and discard it on the floor. She starts work on unbuttoning his shirt, her lips never leaving his. When he steps back to slip off his shirt, she whips her top off.

He growls at the sight and moves back in, his lips attaching to her neck. She lets out a soft moan and pulls him closer; he grins against her skin and nips at it with his teeth. She fumbles for his belt and unfastens his pants before he can stop her. He drags her hands up before she can slip them into his boxers.

"Not yet," he murmurs, kissing her when she frowns.

He unclasps her bra and kisses a path down her neck to her breasts, closing his lips around a nipple. She groans and bucks her hips a little in an effort to make contact with him. He moves a hand to her hip to calm her impatience. When he steps back to remove her underwear, he pauses to look at her; her head is tipped back, her lips parted, and her face flushed.

"What is it?" she breathes out, reaching out to cup his cheek.

He turns his head to kiss her palm. "You're beautiful."

After he gets rid of her lacy underwear, he moves back in between her legs, kissing her before returning his lips to her hot skin. Her fingers tangle in his hair. She reaches down, and he realizes that she's about to take her boots off. He shakes his head and covers her fingers with his own.

"Leave them on."

She stares at him, incredulous. He's insane. And, she's about to tell him exactly how weird his fascination with her shoes is, but his lips move down her stomach until his head is between her legs. He kisses the inside of her thigh, using his hands to push her legs further apart. Then his mouth is exploring her, and she lets her head fall back.

"Nate," she moans out.

One of her hands establishes a death grip on the edge of the counter while the other snakes into his hair, pushing him a little closer in encouragement. He moans in response, and she gasps when his fingers slide into her. Her hips move in rhythm with his fingers as they curl inside her and his mouth is still sucking on her. She feels that small spark that explodes, and she arches her back as she contracts around his fingers, her body stilling at the sensation.

He waits for her to catch her breath before moving. She watches him with dark eyes as he licks his hand clean and slides his pants down his legs to the floor. He steps out of them and moves in between her open thighs.

"Soph," he groans out, his voice raspy with lust.

She tilts her head back and kisses him, her tongue pushing into his mouth. He grips her hips and thrusts into her in one swift motion. She breaks the kiss, and her head falls onto his shoulder, her nails digging into his back. One of his hands travels down her body encourage her legs to wrap around his waist as he pulls her forward until she's balanced precariously on the edge of the counter. The hand stays on her leg, though, caressing the leather. She thinks about commenting, but his lips find her breasts and all she can do is moan out his name and grip even closer to her.

He picks up the pace, and she can feel her muscles tightening again. And, she's flying over the edge again, his name falling from her lips. With another thrust, he comes inside her. He leans into her, pushing her back onto the counter. He rests his head on her shoulder, his lips spreading light kisses over her cooling skin.

She smirks. "So, you like my boots, Nate?"

"Shut up," he mutters as he kisses her.

She simply purrs against his lips, content with the idea that she now has something to hold over his head. And, when she wears the same pair of boots to work the next day and sees the look on Nate's face, she decides that she likes this fascination of his.


End file.
